beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rallying Rita and Runt/As Long As There's Christmas
(At a tower stairway towards the attic, the group followed Hubie, Naveen, and Ed as Sonata groaned, panting with exhaustion) Sonata: (Groaning) One thousand one, One thousand two, one thousand three.... Arturo: (Groaning) Are we there yet? Hubie: Not yet. Ponyo: Boy there sure are a lot of stairs here! Sonata: One thousand seven, one thousand eight, one thousand nine.... Adagio: No more counting please! Aria: We'd rather climb that count! (All while Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina secretly followed the group onward. Finally, the group arrived to the top before Olivia's group looked around, walking around the attic) Olivia: Hello? Hello? (Ed and Naveen peeked as well, looking concerned) Ed: Do not be afraid my friends, it is I, Ed! Naveen: And Naveen, who has come to pay you a little visit. Female voice: Naveen? Ed? (At that moment, two figures came from behind a chest. The first one being a small female tiger and the other a brown-furred goofy-looking coyote. They were known as Rita and Runt) Rita: My gosh! Is that you? Runt: Hi, guys! Naveen: Rita! Runt! (He bows to them) Ed: Rita, you haven't changed much since I last saw you. (Then out came what appeared to be seven female ponies along with a baby male purple scaled dragon with green spikes and gold eyes named Spike. The first pony is purple with dark blue hair with pink strands, dark purple eyes, and a unicorn horn on her head. She is Twilight Sparkle, the leader of the Mane Six. The second pony is gold orange with blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a brown cowgirl hat. She is Applejack, the apple harvester of the Mane Six. The third pony is light blue with rainbow colored hair, magenta eyes, and light blue Pegasus wings. She is Rainbow Dash, the competitive member of the Mane Six. The fourth pony is light pink with pink curly hair and light blue eyes. She is Pinkie Pie, the fun-loving hyperactive member of the Mane Six. The fifth pony is yellow with light pink peekaboo hair and blue eyes. She is Fluttershy, the shy member of the Mane Six. The sixth pony is gold yellow with red and yellow stranded hair and green eyes. She is Sunset Shimmer, the cool member of the Mane Six. And the last pony is white with purple curly hair with light blue eyes. She is Rarity, the vain, yet kind, member of the Mane Six. Upon seeing them, Bubbles got excited) Bubbles: (Excitedly) Ponies! Boomer: (Surprised) With a dragon! Buttercup: Yeah, cute, but girly. Hubie: Yep. That's the Mane Six and Spike respectively. Blossom: The Mane Six? But there are seven. Hubie: Yeah, but the seventh is their new member. They are Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and their new member, Sunset Shimmer. Rita: Thank goodness, Naveen. Rainbow Dash: I thought we were to be locked away in this dusty attic forever. Pinkie Pie: And be bored forever! (She stretches a bit. Then Naveen kissed Rita's hand) Naveen: My goodness, Rita, you eyes are still so lovely after all these years, especially after I married Tiana. Rarity: (Rolls her eyes with a smile) Still a flirter, huh Naveen? Twilight Sparkle: But Tiana knows already and she understands luckily. (He kissed Rita's hand gently) Rita: (Giggles) Oh Naveen, please. You'll ruffle the fur on my arm. (The bear and male frog looked at his friends before realizing) Naveen: Oh yes. Rita, Runt, Mane Six, and Spike, these are Olivia, Marina, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings. They are our guests. Olivia: (Curtsies) Pleased to meet you all. Ed: (Pointing) Guys, these are Rita, Runt, the Mane Six, and Spike. They're the castle decorators. Applejack: You mean were the castle decorators. Rita: We're not responsible for this baroque atrocity. When I was mainly in charge, the castle was full of light and beauty. Pinkie Pie: And cookies and ice cream and pie! Sunset Shimmer: And not to mention singing and dancing in merriment! Fluttershy: Even presents. (Hidden near them, Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina listened in) Naveen: Ah but everyone, that is why we have come. Gather round, friends, we are planning the greatest Christmas celebration ever! Mane Six and Spike: (Happily) YAY!! Runt: (Happily) Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! (Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina smiled a bit, liking the idea of Christmas coming back to the castle) Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina: (Smiling) Aw.... (The attic group began to head to the door when....) Rita: (Annoyed) No! Stop! (Everyone stopped suddenly) Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Rita? Runt: Did you forget something else? Rita: (To Runt) No, Runt! (To everyone) Why do you raise my hopes? I mean, their hopes? Only to have them dashed? Well, no more! Attic group: (Disappointed) Awwww! Spike: Rita! Olivia: But it's Christmas Eve! Without you, we'll never get the castle decorated in time. Marina: That's right. Rita: Ha! Christmas! I refuse to hope for it anymore. I will not be disappointed again. Naveen: But this is to be the greatest celebration ever! Ed: We cannot do it without you nor anybody else up here. Rita: But of course you cannot. (Smiles a bit) Christmas takes planning and organization. (She suddenly turned away sadly) Rita: No! No! I won't do it! Christmas is nothing but a hopeless folly and the Master won't allow it! It won't change anything at all! Marina: I believe it will.... Olivia: With some encouragement. (Olivia grinned and began singing toward the tiger along with Marina and their group) Olivia: There is more to this time of year Marina: Than sleigh bells and holly Dazzlings: Mistletoe and snow Gangreen Gang: Those things come and go Much deeper than snow Powerpuff Girls: Stronger than the strongest love we'll know Rowdyruff Boys: We'll ever know (With a grin on her face, Marina pulled on a rope to the roof's door, with the sun shining toward Rita, Runt, Spike, and the Mane Six in the attic, making them smile softly while Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina, still hidden, looked amazed before following the group, including Rita, Runt, Spike, and the Mane Six, downstairs) Olivia: As long as there's Christmas I truly believe Marina: That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive Hubie: As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine A star shines above us lighting your Olivia's group and Hubie: Way and mine (The group headed to the ballroom, though hid behind while a familiar bigger mouse walked by. When he was gone, they quickly snuck into the ballroom. In the ballroom, they began decorating the place) Eddy: Just as long as there's Christmas Double D: There will be Christmas pud Ed: Tons of turkey.... Granmamare: And cranb'ry sauce Fujimoto: And mince pies if we're good Naveen: Loads of logs on the fire Mane Six: Lots of gifts on the tree All wrapped up in red ribbons.... Ponyo: Wonder if there's one for me Eddy: We are due for a party Double D: Where on earth do we start? Tiana: I may wear my tiara You bought me in Monmartre Ed: All the silver will sparkle Granmamare: And the china will gleam Naveen: And we'll all be shiny As a brand-new centime Spike and Ponyo: After dinner we'll play games Fujimoto and Granmamare: 'Till the morning breaks through Naveen and Tiana: Then we'll meet in the garden This is what we shall do Ponyo: We will build us a snowman Spike: That will reach up to the sky Olivia and Marina: It will stay up until July (At that moment, while the group began making a pretend Christmas tree, Rita yelped, being picked up by Runt and Rainbow Dash, being placed in a Christmas Angel Costume before being placed on top of the pretend tree) Rita: What are you doing? Stop, stop, stop. Put me down! Put me down! (It was too late as she was being hoisted to the top) Rita: Oh, this is ridiculous, everyone knows that the lights go on first. I don't want to go all the way up there on the top. All, except Rita: As long as there's Christmas I truly believe That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive As long as our guiding star shines above As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine There'll always be Christmas (They looked up at the pretend tree while Olivia, Marina, and Hubie imagined a real tree in place of the pretend one) Olivia: So there always Hubie: Will be a time Marina: When the world is filled with peace and love (When they finished, Rita finished her Christmas angel pose and looked at them with a sad smile) Rita: You really want to go through this? (They nodded. Rita sighed softly and gave in with a sad smile still while taking her Christmas angel costume off) Rita: Alright. But don't blame me if the Master forbids it! (Ponyo grinned) Ponyo: We're going to have the greatest Christmas ever! Olivia: I know! It'll be great. (Just then, without warning, all of the objects from the fake tree were knocked down as they cringed) Naveen: You on the left, follow Tiana! You on the right, follow me. Tiana: There is decorating to be done! Eddy: Yes, yes, but keep in mind. The Master mustn't find out! He mustn't know about it! (Unknown to them, Popple and Ickis smirked slyly, backing away a bit) Popple and Ickis: (Whispering) Ooooh, Yes! Krumm: (Whispering) Come on! Oblina: (Whispering) Guess we'll tell Dr. Facilier. (Finally, the four dashed off, leaving the area to tell Dr. Facilier, who will then tell the Mouse King about it) Coming up: Dr. Facilier, having been told of the Christmas plan, tells the Mouse King and the Mouse King goes to confront Olivia's group and Hubie about it in the boiler room after reminiscing a dark secret past that led to the enchantment. Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies